Songbirds Loves Underdogs
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Femslash. Samey accidentaly kisses Ella which leads to the two to confess their love for one another. Second time uploading.


**This story was partly inspired by another EllaXSamey story by "youfilthyderfocrat"**** (but they are not connected in any other way). I highly recommend you read it. Since I hate exposition dialog the start of this story will be a bit slow but I promise the good stuff will come. **

**Also, this is my first LGBT story so…yay for me:)**

It was yet another midmorning at Playa De Losers. Sammy, also known as Samey knocked on the door to Jasmine's bedroom. The tall Australian opened the door.

"O, hey Sammy." She greeted with a friendly smile and waved her fingers.

"Good morning Jasmine. Ready to hang out a little." The cheerleader said.

"Em, is it okay if we do that later? I am sort of occupied." Jasmine asked apologetically.

Sammy tilted her head so she could look into the door gap. She saw Shawn sitting on Jasmine's bed. He smiled and waved to her. Sammy turned to her friend once again. "I get it." She blinked with one eye. "I see you later." She stated and walked of.

"Thanks Sammy, you're the best." The Australian shouted to her.

Sammy walked into the cafeteria and prepared a plate of treats. She looked around the place for potential company.

Her old teammates was not very accommodating. Amy was abusive, Scarlett had already been sent to an asylum, Max was a total nutcase, Topher was not much smarter and Rodney had a hard time talking to her for some reason. She didn't hate them precisely but it was far more favorable to make friends with the other team.

Her eyes stuck to Ella sitting by her herself at one of the tables. With careful optimism she approached the songbird. "Hey Ella, is it okay if I sit with you?"

Ella gulped her last bite. "I would love your company." She replied with a pleasant smile.

With heighten optimism Sammy sat down and started eating. "So I wondered if we could gang out today. I mean not that you're obliged too." Sammy added the last part with her usual shyness.

"Most certainly. It's always fun to accompany you." Ella answered which made the blond smile. Somehow the songbird always made her feel welcome.

Sugar came to the cafeteria and started making herself a plate.

"Oh, there's Sugar. I'm just gonna greet her." Ella exclaimed and started walking to the pageant queen. Sammy looked after with a worried expression. Everyone except Ella knew that Sugar hated said songbird. It was none of Ella's fault thou, not more than a dog jumping on a stranger begging for approval.

"Hey there dear friend." The raven haired beauty greeted.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sugar scowled, hoping her first insult would be enough to make Ella leave.

"You're funny Sugar." Ella giggled. "It's me Ella. How are you today?"

"Just good, until yu showed up."

Ella started to feel Sugar's bad mood and got more timid. "I'm sorry…"

Sugar sighed loudly. "I'm just gonna say this once, I don't like you. In fact I hate you! You are dumber than a…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sammy yelled and stood up. She couldn't take seeing Ella being treated the same way her dominant sister used to treat her.

She got between the pageant queen and her friend. "Listen, I know you don't like Ella. I can understand that but that don't give you the right to treat her like that." She argued defensively.

Sugar was at first surprised by the usually timid twin's sudden attitude but then shoved her aside to get up at Ella's face. "You see, even the litter runt know what I'm talking about. I don't like yu, nobody does. You're completely unlike bull."

Ella could not fight her tears anymore. She started crying and ran out of the cafeteria towards the pool area.

"Ella, wait. I didn't mean…" Sammy called out but Ella was already out of earshot. She didn't know if her friend wanted to see her but she knew she needed to explain herself. The twin ran after the songbird to the pool area.

She saw her sitting on a lounger. Crying and snuffling into her hands.

Sammy walked timidly up to her. She crouched down at the armrest. "Ella I'm sorry for what I said, I did'nt mean it like that. I just…"

Ella cut her off by putting her hands on her's. "I'm not mad at you Sammy. I know you just wanted to help, it's just that I finally realize that Sugar don't like me and probably never will." The princess said before grasping her own knees. "It's just that… the reason I joined this show was to get friends. You see back at home I don't have any friends in my age. Sure, some of the children like me and the seniors like my company but all the teenagers think I am weird and immature."

Sammy was silent for moment. "That's odd, I think your one of the most mature people I know."

Ella gave her a puzzled look. "How do you mean?" she asked.

The blond stood up and walked to the edge of the pool. She looked at the sun's glistening reflection on the surface. It helped her think.

"Maturity to me means compassion and to care about the world around us. You might have a different way of looking at things but at the end of the day you don't think the world revolves around you. Your one of the most selfless people I ever known Ella." Sammy explained.

Ella smiled and wiped her face with her arm. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

With risen confidence Sammy sat down next to her raven haired friend. To her surprise Ella gave her a hug and giggled. Sammy hugged Ella back and the two fell back onto the lounger. They laughed like they hadn't had more fun in years and ended it with a synchronized sigh.

They rolled to their sides and looked happily at one another. Sammy squeezed Ella's sleeve. "I like your dress sleeve, it very fluffy."

"Thanks, I know the tailor." Ella aid shyly.

The twin was like hypnotized by her friend's beautiful face. Her innocent yet welcoming smile and her friendly eyes. Her attention mostly focused on the songbird's luscious, perky lips. She wondered how they would feel.

Before she knew it Sammy had collided her lips against Ella's. Once she knew what she was doing she practically jumped out of the chair, stumbled on her own feats and fell into the pool. She first wanted to swim to the surface until she saw the black and pink blur above it.

_Ella. She must hate me now. Why did I have to kiss her? I didn't mean to kiss her. Why? Why can't I just be normal for once? _

She didn't want to get up to meet her former friend's rage but her lungs soon protested her stubbornness and she reluctantly went up. Once her head was above the surface she cough violently.

"Sammy, are you okay." Ella asked concerned.

"Ella, I'm so sorry I kissed you. I know you must hate me now but…"

"O there's nothing to apologize for Sammy. In fact I am glad you did it." Ella said and reached out a helping hand to her. Sammy hesitantly grabbed Ella's hand and the songbird pulled her out of the water, resulting in both of them falling at the pavement. "You poor thing, your all drenched. Wait here, I'll go get a towel." Ella stated and headed to the towel stand by the wall.

Sammy looked after her with a puzzled expression. Everything was so surreal. She had kissed one of her closest friends yet Ella took it as if it was one of the best things ever. Before she knew it said girl was at her side again. She wrapped a towel around her shoulders and helped her to her feats. She started to feel a bit silly for letting Ella do everything for her. They sat down on the edge of the lounger and Ella started lovingly to rub Sammy try with the towel.

"I, I didn't think you liked girls." The blond nervously exclaimed.

"Only the pretty ones." Ella cooed and poked her love interest on the nose.

Sammy smiled. Everything seemed well but her paranoid mind kept searching for things to worry about. "But I thought you liked Dave."

"Well, I was at first but then I saw how happy he made Sky I got over him." Ella replied. It was true, after the show Dave and Sky had both apologized and forgiven each other for what they did back on the island.

"People will talk." The twin stated slyly.

"They can talk as much as they want but only we have the final say." The songbird proclaimed. She cupped the other girl's face. "Sammy, do you want to be my dream prince?"

Sammy blushed. "Yes." She complied before Ella smashed her lips against the twin's and held them there for almost a minute. Sammy had to gasp once they broke apart. "I think I have to lay down for a bit." She sounded almost exhausted.

"You do that."

With her new girlfriend's approval Sammy laid down on the lounger and Ella soon made her company. The contraption was wide enough to fit both thin girls. Ella wrapped an arm around Sammy's chest and stroked her face against the other girl's neck.

Dave & Sky walked onto the scene in their bathing clothes. Dave had his hand on Sky's waist. They froze at the sight of them but the two girls just smiled at them. "Don't worry, we don't bite." Ella giggled.

"No, it's just that…we haven't really talked since I came here and you seemed kind of affectionate." Dave exclaimed while scratching his neck.

"O am over it. I found myself a new dream prince." Ella said and hugged Sammy like a carnival price and kissed her cheek.

"Good then." Sky said pleasantly and jumped into the pool.

Dave sank down in another lounger. He put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. "You know despite the dirt, starvation, lions, robotic bears, rattlesnakes, sadistic challenges, near lost of sanity, homicidal maniacs, electrification, food sickness and emotional stress this has been a pretty good summer."

"Amen." The three girls said simultaneously.

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy New Year everybody, except for those that don't use the Christian calendar. This has been my first year as a writer on FanFiction and I couldn't be happier. I don't get emotional very often but this is honestly the first time I feel like I belong somewhere. I want to give a shout out to everyone that has supported me and inspired me this year.**

**Dream's Realm, ewisko, Light of Dawn, Malcolm Merlyn, MWolfL, Insecticon, TheBaneofHumanity, randompandattack, HarlotQuinn, James the Lesser, PurpleBandit3000, God of Geckos, amazing009, RavenHunter155, Michivous12, DragonShadow, Josie May, DeathWish1234, StayOuttaMyShed and Nixter97.**

**As you can see I have a lot of people to be thankful for;)**

**Any & All reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
